The Start of Something New
by xShortyTorix
Summary: Our favorite celebrity couple has two great news to share to each other what are they? Find out in Start of Something New. Sexual content rated M. Zanessa of course!


The Start of Something New  
_By: ShortyTori322821_

**Zac's POV**

I walked in mine and Vanessa's three story house on the day of anniversary after picking up her present. I was excited, because today is our six year anniversary and tonight at dinner I was planning on asking her to marry me. I sighed heavily as I looked at picture of when we first started going out during High School Musical one. I smiled as I remembered that that was the day we started filming the first High School Musical.

_Flashback_

_I hadn't seen Vanessa since the auditions and I was excited to see her today because I couldn't stop thinking about her since I first saw her. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. I still remember that same spark I felt when I shook hands with her, I think she felt it too because I heard her gasp quietly. _

_I finally spotted her talking to Ashley one of her new best friends that she made. I smiled and walked over to them Ashley hugged me as me and her already kind of knew each other because we lived in the same neighborhood. I looked at Vanessa, like always she was so beautiful. She was wearing ripped jeans, a white long sleeve t-shirt and a hot pink and brown tank top god did she look gorgeous. _

_I hugged her as she said hi to me. _

_End Flashback _

I was snapped out of my flash back when I heard Vanessa yell, "Zac honey is that you?" "Yea babe it's me." I walk into the house and dropped off my jacket in the front door closet and walked up to Vanessa who was doing some college work. I kissed her on her cheek and said, "Happy anniversary babe." We both decided to take a break and go to be college were both going to U of A but were doing most of our work at home since we didn't want to cause anything at the college plus paparazzi will be all over the place.

"How's the work going?" I asked her as I sat next to her while I rubbed her thigh. She always got a little turned out by that.

She gave me a sly smile and replied, "It's going good I just have to finish this last question and you can have me all you want okay Mr. Horny boy." She gave me a wink and I laughed. I kissed her on her cheek and let her finish her work and I went into the office to call Corbin to see if everything was set up.

"Hey Corbin." I said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Zac, don't worry everything's going smoothly. Me, Ashley, and Moe are almost done setting everything up and then you'll be set to go." He answered before I even asked the question. He knew I was always worried about this sort of thing I never was that good at romantic stuff so I got help from our friends.

"Thanks Corbin for everything am I on speaker?" I asked as I could hear some sound in the background.

"Yea you are, the girls are still here." He said.

"Thanks for everything girls, Vanessa's going to love it, but I'll have to talk to you guys later- I think I hear her coming." I said.

"Alright see ya tonight bye." I heard two other byes in the background and I hung up right before Vanessa walked into the room. She wrapped her arms around me and let me grind into her a little getting her wet.

"So who was that babe?" She asked as she licked my ear a little and rubbed her hands down my chest, she heard me moan in delight.

"Babe if you don't stop teasing me I'm going to have to fuck the brains out of you right now. And that was the gang wishing us a happy anniversary. " I said as he continues to moan at the touch of his girlfriend.

"Well good maybe I want you to fuck me right here right now." She whispered into my ear as she went back to the front of him and grinded her hips into me. I threw my head back in ecstasy and picked her up and laid her on the desk in front of me. I ripped everything off of her and started making out with her. Then I moved my lips down to her neck and then to her breasts and took one in each mouth. I moved back up to her lips to capture them in mine before moving down to touch her pussy. I started licking and sucking it before moving back up to her lips and they made out for a bit before Vanessa said, "I want you to fuck me right now."

I grinned in my head and said, "Nope that you'll have to wait for tonight." I said and left her there naked and horny as hell.

She groaned in frustration and went to tackle me to the ground and took off my pants and sucked my cock till I was close to coming. When I was she let go of it and whispered in my ear. "That's what you get for leaving me hanging like that, now I'll leave you hanging."

She stood up and went to their bedroom to change for their date tonight.

"Oh V, I bought some new clothes that I would like you to wear tonight." I handed her a few boxes and walked out to get dressed as well.

(End of Zac's POV)

(Vanessa's POV)

I opened up the boxes to see a beautiful strapless black dress that was kind of see through. The breast part of the dress was covered up a long with the bottom half of it, however the stomach and the legs weren't. I opened the next box to see a new set of bra and underwear and it matched the dress. The bra was strapless and underwear is a thong. I went to the bathroom to put them on and surprisingly enough everything fit perfectly. I curled my hair and put it up in a messy bun and pined some of the hair up.

I saw another box that I didn't opened and knew it was the matching shoes. The shoes of course were a silver black high heel shoe that had fake diamonds on the straps. I put on my finishing touches and went out and saw that Zac was already ready. I smiled and said, "Thanks for the outfit I love it."

He said, "Your welcome babe, and you'll find out what the underwear and matching bra does in the restaurant." I looked at him wondering what he meant and just shrugged it off and saw that the limo arrived and saw a bunch of paparazzi all around the car I sighed and wrapped my shawl over my shoulders as its a little cold. We got into the car and all of a sudden I felt my bra and underwear start to vibrate. I bit back a moan and looked at Zac and saw that he was just doing nothing. However I knew he's responsible for this.

I looked at him and whispered "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about babe. Just enjoy the ride this is to make up for earlier." He whispered.

I put my head in his arms as I started to feel myself about to orgasm I tighten up and felt my pussy spasm as it started having its first orgasm of the night. I sighed with happiness but felt hornier than ever. He had turned on the bra and Zac leaned down and slid my dress down a bit and sucked my nipples and I threw my head back in ecstasy just like he had done earlier. He rubbed the other one as he licked the left I just sat back and enjoyed myself. He started the underwear again and he turned it up on the highest level. I started moaning loud and he kissed me to keep me quiet, I was getting close to my second orgasm but he wouldn't have that.

He said, "Sorry babe, gotta wait till you get to the restaurant for that." I looked at him shocked as he said that and knew I was going to have a bloody lip by the end of the night. I sighed frustrated as I was really close, he pulled up my dress back up to cover my boobs and I wrapped my shawl around my shoulders again and the driver let us out of the car and with Zac in toe He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer as the paparazzi started to gather around us.

We were lead inside and I smiled and remember that this is the place where we went for our first date and other dates as well. He knew that this is my favorite restaurant. I smiled and realized what this was for but I didn't want to ruin the surprise incase if it wasn't what I thought it was. He turned on the bra and underwear again and I was still close from last time, and I tightened my hand around his arm and bit my lip really hard as I had my second orgasm. I started to feel a little dizzy so I told Zac that I needed to sit down, he just nodded and led me to our table.

I was thankful that they already had glasses of water as I was really thirsty. I felt Zac started to tease me with his foot. Boy was he really horny tonight or what. Of course we haven't had sex in a long time, along with doing each other in like a few weeks I believe. We've been so busy with college and work that we hadn't really had time for each other's company. So I guess after our little rough housing earlier in the house he got extremely horny. He finally gave me a break and we started talking about our future and asked me if I wanted any kids and I said yes of course I do.

He smiled at me and took my left hand in his and rubbed it gently. I smiled at his touch and he kissed my hand we continued to talk about our future together and I started to get really hungry and I looked at the menu and decided to let Zac order for me. We settled on good old spaghetti. So we talked some more and I decided that tonight was the best night to tell him that I was pregnant and I hope that he'll be okay with it.

Dinner arrived a few minutes later and we started eating and we just sat in a comfortable silence and we started to relive some of the memories we had shared in the past. The one that scared me the most was when he had appendicitis; I was with him when he started to feel the pain at his side. I tried to make it feel better for him but it didn't help. It scared me so badly. I frowned and he noticed my frowning and asked, "Babe what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about the time you had appendicitis, you really scared me then. I was afraid that I was going to lose you." I said quietly. I looked down at my half eaten spaghetti.

"Aw, babe, you're not going to lose me ever. In fact," he got down on his knees and brought out a ring box from his pocket. I gasped as I knew what he was about to do.

"You and I have been together these wonderful six years and I want to spend my entire life with you," He opened up the box and I saw a gorgeous engagement ring."Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

I had tears in my eyes and I replied with one single word, "Yes." He put the ring on me and picked me up and spins me around and I cried in happiness. I whispered in his ear, "So are you ready to start a family yet? If so you're going to be a great daddy in a few months."

He looked at me shocked a little and then picked me up again and spins me around once again and kissed me.

"This is definitely the start of something new." He whispered in my ear he carried me out and we got back into our limo and we made out and we made love all night long.

A/N: Well hope you guys liked my one-shot I'm not very good at making one-shots so I tired I hope you liked it. So I'm going to try to make more one shot's with other people. Well please read and review!!!!!!!!


End file.
